


something no one else knows

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just thinking, you know a lot about me. Actually, you kind of know everything about me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	something no one else knows

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Malira + “Tell me a secret.”

Kira had the vague sense of being watched, like someone was staring at the back of her head, and when she looked over her shoulder she found Malia’s gaze pinned on her. The other girl was sprawled out on Kira’s bed, an abandoned math book laying in front of her along with her notebook and several pens, pencils, and highlighters.

"What is it?" Kira asked, not as unnerved by the staring as she might have been previously. She spent a lot of time with Malia, was used to her sudden intensity and strange quirks, and no matter how many times Kira gently told her that staring was rude, the lesson never stuck.

"I was just thinking, you know a lot about me. Actually, you kind of know everything about me."

Kira turned her desk chair around so that they were facing each other. “Is that a bad thing?”

"No," Malia replied, shaking her head vigorously. "No, it’s not bad. I like that you know so much about me. I just realized I don’t know much about you."

"You knows lots about me," Kira countered. "You know I’m a kitsune and all about my powers, you know where I keep my weapons, you know I can’t really dance—"

"Secrets," Malia interrupted, sitting up in the bed and pushing her homework further away from herself. "Tell me a secret. Something no one else knows."

Kira bit her lip and glanced down at her feet. She didn’t have many secrets, didn’t like keeping them. Her mother had kept a huge one, their entire heritage, and it had almost destroyed their relationship. It almost destroyed a lot of things.

"I don’t have any secrets," she said.

"Oh come on, everyone has secrets," Malia said. "I won’t tell anyone, I promise."

Kira did have one secret, a secret that had been building up inside of her for months, one that she hadn’t thought she’d be able to share. But now that Stiles and Malia had broken up…

"Okay," she said after a moment, voice soft. "I have one secret, and you have to promise you won’t laugh or freak out. I want us to be friends no matter what, always."

"I would never laugh at you Kira, you’re my best friend. You’re stuck with me forever."

Kira took a breath and nodded, bracing herself. She had never been good at this kind of thing. 

"I like you," she said finally. "A lot. As in, more than friends. And I don’t want that to weird you out but I really don’t like keeping secrets and you asked and I just—"

Her rambling came to a halt as Malia’s face broke into a grin and she launched herself out of the bed, grabbing Kira from the chair and sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Malia!" Kira squeaked after a moment when her breath was becoming a little more strained than she would like it to be. Malia loosened her grip but kept her arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned in to rub their noses together lightly before capturing Kira’s lips in hers. The kiss was long and sweet, Malia’s lips tasted like vanilla lip balm, and Kira felt like she was going to melt.

They pulled away smiling, Malia’s grip on her waist warm and firm and  _right_.

"I like that secret," she said before kissing her again.


End file.
